1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates generally to devices for varying the pitch of stringed instruments, and more particularly to a device for varying the pitch of at least one of the strings of a stringed instrument.
2. Description of the prior art
Numerous methods for raising or lowering the pitch of a stringed instrument are known and described in the prior art. Typical pitch changing devices for stringed instruments, generally relating to guitars and the like, are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,282 issued to T. F. Searles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,221 issued to S. O. Boyd, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,821 issued to T. M. McCarty et al. Each of these devices disclosed operates to raise or lower the pitch of the excited string of the stringed instrument with which it is associated by shortening or lengthening the string, usually upon command by the instrumentalist via a hand or foot operated mechanism, thereby imparting color to the music. The devices disclosed by the prior art affect all strings simultaneously, thus changing the pitch of all the strings.
Although many of these devices are known and have been used by performers for some time, none permit the artist to express his full range of musical feelings by permitting variation in pitch of less than all of the strings of the instrument. In addition, none of these devices permit pitch coloration of less than all strings by the performer in stringed instruments having a large number of strings, such as a keyboard instrument, and more particularly stringed instruments such as the clavinet, an instrument which is widely used by modern performers. It is believed that the lack of this pitch varying feature in modern keyboard instruments, such as the clavinet, and more particularly the inability of the performer to vary the pitch of less than all of the strings, has presented a serious impediment to the growth of modern music and its enjoyment by the general public.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a device for use with stringed instruments having a large number of strings, such as a clavinet, whereby the performer could vary, at his discretion, the pitch of one or more of the strings of the instrument.